Entangled
by Braverose
Summary: AU where the Raijinshuu and Strauss siblings live in adjacent apartment units. RaijinStrauss![Bixanna, Elfever, Miraxus]


**Title:** Entangled

**Pairing: **RaijinStrauss (Bixanna, Elfever, Miraxus)

**Prompt**: Gift + AU where the Raijinshuu and Strauss siblings live in adjacent apartment units

**Notes: **Okay this was the fic I wrote for Bixanna week on Tumblr, but yeah my laptop crashed the weekend before it started and I recovered this too late to submit. Anyways I've decided to make it multi-chapter while I'm editing the rest to add in my new ideas~

.

.

**Entangled**

- one -

.

.

The sweet aroma of something being baked, as well as the familiar voices of two people arguing, _almost_ prepared Bixlow for the scene he caught inside the kitchen of the apartment unit he shares with Laxus and Freed.

As he expected there's Evergreen, the only female member of their group of friends. She doesn't really rent with them, but might as well start paying. She's always there hanging out and acting like she runs the place anyway, and they are well too fond or terrified of her (it depends on _her _mood) for them to boot her out.

And then there's Elfman, the occupant of the adjacent apartment unit. Bixlow expected to see him, too. The guy's always around whenever Evergreen is. They are supposedly not dating, but if Evergreen's around, he can expect Elfman to be there, too.

What he didn't expect is the chaos that surrounds the two. There's—whipped cream? No, icing— everywhere, while various ingredients and baking needs are strewn about. In the middle of the table is what looks like a bare cake. Silent now, Evergreen and Elfman are tangled together in what appears to be a tug-of-war for the icing spatula, with both staring at him wide-eyed.

"…this your idea of a date, Ever?" He laughed as the two immediately separated and denied in unison:

"We're _not_ dating!"

"Yeah, of course you're not." Cackling now, he reached for the cake, "I'm starving, this is very thoughtful of you, Ever—"

"Don't touch that!" cried Evergreen, slapping his hand with the wretched fan she wields like some weapon. "It's not for you. That's for Lisanna, and I should have finished decorating this with her name by now if only this oaf would stop insisting that the design should look _manly_. Dear Mavis, what kind of cake needs a manly decoration? And it's not like I was going to overdo it with girly icing design for him to panic when I haven't started yet," she complained as she finally got the icing spatula and started to work on the cake, "Of course, there should be a fairy before her name, and then green icing for leaves and vines design on the sides, and some of my pixie candies sprinkled here and there…"

Knowing that Evergreen is going to have her way, the two men stared at each other, with Elfman looking defeated and Bixlow still amused.

"Lisanna, huh?" Bixlow asked Elfman.

They have lived in the adjacent units for four years now, and he knows the Strauss siblings well. They were all a constant fixture in their apartment, with Elfman always appearing when Evergreen is there, and Mirajane being Laxus'… _not-girlfriend_, or whatever they call each other in their confusing relationship. The youngest, Lisanna, used to hang out with them too, before she left. She got along with everyone, and for a time, they were…

Bixlow mentally shook his head before his mind lead him to memories he would rather not dwell on. It doesn't matter, really. The point is he hasn't seen the youngest Strauss since she took that vacation faraway and ended up staying for reasons he could no longer remember. It has been two years since and he has forgotten the details surrounding. Something about an opportunity she could not pass up. Something about things other than what they have started to plan. And no, he isn't hung up about any of it, at all.

Life goes on.

"…and you know how Mira is," —Elfman's rambling finally dragged him back to the present— "Now that Lisanna's finally home, she can't be held back from throwing a party. We'll surprise her with it tonight, just as she surprised us by arriving today without telling us. It's a double celebration, too, since she wasn't here last week when she turned eighteen. Oh yeah, we're doing the cake and sweet treats here because big sis is busy with the main dishes."

"Don't you mean," Evergreen said with much indignation, "that I'm doing the cake and you're here bothering me? Of course, I understand it is difficult for you to keep your hands off me—"

"—Eva—"

"—What is it now? —O-oh."

"Not dating, eh?" Bixlow's laughter filled the place, as Evergreen who somehow forgot that he was still present, now turned beet red and screamed for him to leave. As if it's _her_ apartment. Bixlow threw his hands to the air and walked out while saying, "Fine, I'll leave you two to your own devices while I try to find something to eat. Have fun," he added, making Evergreen screaming bloody murder once more.

"Hey!" Elfman called after him. "Remember to get a gift for Lisanna! A man mustn't attend a party without a gift."

Bixlow only chuckled as he continued to walk out of the apartment.

_Nah_. He isn't the type of person who gives gifts. Besides, there isn't anything he could give that someone like Lisanna might want.

She left him, after all.

.

.

_tbc_

.

.

_Thanks for reading!_

This chapter was mostly Elfever and some Bixanna, but it's only the first chapter so don't worry~

Next chapter will explain more about the Raijinshuu's friendship / living arrangement and then we'll get the Bixanna started. Miraxus people are patient people and will wait a little longer :3


End file.
